As I Stood
by XxTheStorytellerxX
Summary: Haruka and Juri are faced with the appearence of their brother, Rido, who threatens both of their lives as well as their childrens'. This fanfiction is about their final goodbye and their final memories of each other, before Rido finally gets what wants.


A/N - Hi Readers :)! I hope you enjoy this fanfic, although it is pretty sad in the end :'(... I just got really inspired by all the other Haruka/Juri fanfics out there and really wanted to try writing one (I love the pairing). I'm REALLY sorry all you 'Who's in Control' readers! I am working on the next chapter now.

I do not own ANY of these characters, they all belong to Hino Matsuri (I probably spelt it wrong)

*NEW* A/N - Hi readers :D, I merged chapter one and two together so it would just be a one-shot fanfic now. Enjoy ^ ^

* * *

><p><em>As I Stood...<em>

(Present - **Past or Flashbacks**)

Juri looked from the safety of her balcony at the view below her. Her beloved Haruka was standing tall and proud, his eyes locked with their brother Rido. The whole air felt so tense Juri found herself breathing hoarsely as the air fought its way coarsely into her lungs. The way those two were looking at each other predicted that a fight was not too far off. This was the last thing Juri wanted to happen. If Haruka ever got hurt…. She shuddered….if that was the case she would go to desperate measures to have her revenge. She felt a small hand tug the hem of her dress.

'Mama? What's happening?' Yuuki looked up with her mother with wide eyes.

'Don't worry.' Juri reassured, stroking Yuuki's chestnut hair. 'Just stay with Kaname-chan and don't go anywhere outside'

Yuuki stumbled sleepily back into the house, Juri watched her with a sad expression, Kaname appeared beside Yuuki, tenderly picking her up and carrying her away. Looking at them they reminded her so much of her and Haruka in their younger days. Haruka would pick her up, like that too, his arms gently encircling her and she would feel so safe wrapped up like that like nothing bad could ever happen to her there.

**When Juri was seventeen, she loathed Haruka with a passion. He was always so overly nice to her, picking her up from school every day, buying gifts for her when she was down, it all just became…..annoying. Part of the reason why she was so annoyed was that she didn't know what his intentions were behind that bewitching smile. Juri assumed he wanted her to choose him instead of Rido to get his victory over Rido. Even then the two held a heavy grudge against each other. But Juri was a rebellious child, she was determined not to follow her parents plan of her having to choose to marry either Rido or Haruka. She wanted to marry the person she wanted not who her parents chose.**

**However the more time they spent together, the closer she felt drawn to him. Whenever she walked with him to school, she found herself unconsciously reaching for his hand, before realising and pulling the escapee swiftly back to her side. Sometimes she swear she could see a faint smirk on Haruka's face when he turned round to face her. And then one day…..he kissed her.**

'Juri' his voice came from below. Looking down, Juri locked eyes with her beloved. His voice was calm and unpanicked as always but his eyes were. Well who wouldn't be when their life was going to end?

'Haruka…' She relished the word. Juri reached down to tenderly stroke his cheek and Haruka caught it in his hand and kissed it gently, his soft lips imprinting her skin there. Looking down at him from a balcony reminded her of the scene in Romeo and Juliet where Juliet and Romeo say goodbye for what they don't know is the last time. Is this how Juliet felt? Were these emotions that were surfacing the ones she had? She felt so…..human.

'It will be alright Juri, don't worry' he soothed, even though both of them knew that it was a lie. When Rido was mad he was virtually impossible to stop. Their fate was set in stone. Haruka released Juri's hand and turned away. But he couldn't resist looking back once more

**It was the night of Haruka's birthday. Their parents had organized a ball to celebrate although them themselves were as always, away on business. All the powerful families were invited, including the Aido's , Souen's and the Senri's. All the parents had their eyes trained on the eldest Kuran, hoping that he may catch the eye of their daughter but all in vain. Haruka had his eyes trained on Juri the minute she entered the room. She had been dressed up in a pale cream dress, her hair tied up in a bun with a midnight black ribbon. It silhouetted her figure perfectly, just as Haruka had thought. He however had forgotten the fact that many male vampires from the other families would be there too. The way they stared at her made Haruka want to pick her up and take her away from there, somewhere where he could have her all to himself. Juri too was having similar feelings, she hated how the girls flocked round him begging for a dance. She felt her fangs start to lengthen as her protective instincts set in.**

**'May I have this first dance?' a familiar masculine voice murmured, and Juri blushed fiercely at how sexy that voice sounded. Arms wrapped round her waist pulling her closer. Juri spun round to face her captor. Haruka grinned and started to sway to the music. Juri laughed at his bad synchronisation with the music, Rido had always been a better dancer, Haruka had always preferred playing the music rather than dancing to it. Juri lead him through the steps and looked up to see him smiling back down at her. She quickly looked around her at the fuming females who gave her death glares from across the room. Juri resisted the childish urge to stick her tongue out at them. Some of them were trying to spot the other younger Kuran in the crowd. Juri sighed in exasperation, remembering the conversation before,**

**'Come on onii-chan! If mother and father find out that you're not attending Haruka's party…..well you know!' Juri had pointed out in vain to her stubborn brother.**

**'Why would I want to go that idiot's stupid party? I have a lot of other things I want to do' Rido had spat back.**

**'Like sucking some more humans dry?' Juri had crossed her arms, staring him. She knew by his face that she had hit the bullseye.**

**In the end she had not succeeded in her persuasion, she knew by Haruka's face he was pleased when she told of his absence but he said nothing.**

**The music changed to a slower, more soothing melody and he pulled Juri closer, startling her from her daydream.**

**'Let's go outside' he whispered in her ear, an irresistible invitation she could not turn down.**

**Haruka and Juri managed to slip their way through the crowd and no one seemed to notice as they escaped the bustling ballroom. After a couple of flights of stairs they reached the rooftops, a place they spent hours at as children. Juri breathed in a lungful of air enjoying the sensation of being out in the open.**

**'Beautiful isn't it?' Haruka asked, and Juri only nodded in response. The night sky had always captivated Haruka and Juri with all its stars and planets looking so close and yet so far away. A shooting star suddenly flew across the sky.**

**'Look!' Juri pointed in amazment at the shooting star that quickly disappeared from view, 'You know that old tradition humans have? The one where if you make a wish on a shooting star it will come true?'**

**'Yes I know the one'**

**'Well….what would you wish for?'**

**'I'm happy as I am right now. I don't need any wishes to make my life better.' He lied. Secretly he wished that Juri would choose him and they would be able to be with her for forever. But he couldn't say that, she would surely reject him or laugh it off thinking it was another one of his jokes. He cursed himself for being such a coward. 'What would you wish for?'**

**But in fact Juri was slightly disappointed. She had secretly wished he'd say something incredibly romantic, like I wish to be with you forever. She cursed herself for wishing such things. I shouldn't get my hopes up, she told herself, he only thinks of me as a sister. Her heart sunk at the words.**

**'Juri?' She heard Haruka say.**

**'Err….yes! what?' She hastily replied**

**'What would you wish for?' he repeated. She was sure in a world of her own today.**

**'You' she blurted out without thinking. She quickly covered her mouth and a blush quickly spread around her cheeks. They sat in silence for what seemed like forever, their eyes seeing only each other.**

**'Good choice' he said and leaning closer he gently touched his lips to hers. Juri automatically wrapped her arms round his neck tangling her hands in his messy brown hair, at the same time deepening the kiss. Haruka moaned softly and bit down softly on her lip losing control to his lust for her completely. It was Juri's time to moan and they fell to the floor still kissing. They quickly came their senses moving quickly away from each other but Haruka reached his hand to grasp hers. They both smiled shyly at each other, while the stars above watched over the two lovers.**

'Haruka…' she repeated over and over again, her voice getting louder and louder. 'HARUKA!'

He turned round, his heart breaking at the pain in her voice. He saw her jumping down from the balcony and running towards him. He opened his arms to receive her as she jumped into them. They shared their final passionate kiss. Haruka gripped her small form to him as their lips roughly bruised the others'. The feeling just drove them crazy; the knowledge that this would be the last just fuelled their passion. Juri seductively bit his lip. Haruka repeated the action to her lip and the drops of blood mixed with their kiss. They simultaneously moaned at the delicious taste. The kept kissing like this, gradually getting closer and closer to each other until reality came flooding back to them and they unwillingly separated.

'Haruka….'

'We will meet again….I promise' Haruka managed to say, smiling weakly. He quickly turned away, if he said the word 'goodbye' to her, he knew that he would break down completely. It was better just to separate like this. And so Juri and Haruka parted, Juri heading straight to the house where Kaname and Yuuki waited. Juri quickly ushered them away from the window. She faced Kaname first.

'Now Kaname you must protect Yuuki from harm' Kaname nodded obediently, 'But don't forget to keep yourself out of harms way too….' She broke of suddenly, tears filling her eyes. She didn't even need to look outside to find out what happened to her love…..she could smell it. The enriching, intoxicating smell of his blood wafted in the air, threatening to suffocate her. Juri lost it then. The tears spilled out, and didn't stop.

* * *

><p>AN - Thanks for reading this all down to this bit, hope you enjoyed :L ! Please comment and fav if you did! I would to hear any **constructive** critism.


End file.
